


Eu Te Amo-Sterek (completa)

by Sandra_Longbottom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Revelações, sterek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Longbottom/pseuds/Sandra_Longbottom
Summary: Stiles estava, sem sucesso, tentando estudar, quando recebe uma visita inesperada, o levando a ter a melhor noite de sua vida





	Eu Te Amo-Sterek (completa)

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Teen Wolf não me pertence. Infelizmente. Mas sim á MTV.  
> 2) Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem) e Lemon (sexo explícito entre as personagens), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia. 
> 
> Uma boa leitura a todos ^^

Estava uma bela noite de primavera e Stiles estava em seu quarto, tentando estudar, mas não conseguia. Seus pensamentos estavam fixos em Derek Hale. Ao mais novo lhe custava admitir, mas se tinha apaixonado por um homem. “E que homem!” - Pensava sempre que se lembrava de Derek sem camiseta, seus músculos definidos, o modo felino e sensual como se movimentava. Stiles, nesses momentos, tinha receio de estar babando só de olhar para ele. Deu vários tapas em suas bochechas, para sair de seus pensamentos e disse em voz alta:

-Vamos lá, Stiles. Você tem que estudar. Deixe seus pensamentos sobre Derek para depois. – Com um suspiro, observou seus livros e cadernos, todos abertos em cima da escrivaninha. Pegou em um lápis e estava pronto para pegar em um livro, quando ouviu um barulho no andar debaixo. De cenho franzido, percebeu que tinha vindo da sala. Olhou para o celular, que estava a seu lado, e viu as horas. Eram dez da noite. Tamborilou os dedos no caderno e pensou: ”Meu pai está trabalhando, não pode ser ele.” De repente, ouviu algo se partindo e se levantou, assustado, deixando cair o lápis, com um baque surdo, em cima do livro. Ficou parado, tentando ouvir mais sons, mas só ouvia o coração batendo descompassadamente contra seu peito. Percebeu que tinha alguém em casa. Tremendo, pegou no celular e no taco de basebol, que tinha ao lado da escrivaninha, agradecendo mentalmente por o ter comprado. Descalço, se dirigiu lentamente para a porta, tentando fazer o mínimo barulho possível. Tentava controlar sua respiração, mas ela saía ruidosa, seu peito subindo e descendo rapidamente. Com a mão esquerda, digitava o número de seu pai e, com a direita, agarrava firmemente o taco. Ouviu passos no corredor e parou com o choque, sentindo uma enorme adrenalina dentro de si. Sua cabeça andava a mil e sentia o sangue martelando em seus ouvidos, como tambores. Estava pronto para carregar na tecla verde, para acionar a chamada quando, de repente, a porta do quarto se abriu de rompante e Derek apareceu á porta. Stiles, com o choque, deixou cair o celular e o taco, que caíram com um baque surdo em cima do tapete do quarto. Se olharam nos olhos e o mais novo se sentiu mais calmo, protegido. Nesse momento, sentiu que seu coração batia descompassadamente dentro de seu peito, mas não era de medo, era de desejo. Ver seu objeto de cobiça, á sua frente, de camisa, fez com que Stiles se sentisse quente. Há algum tempo que gostava de Derek, mas não tinha coragem para lhe contar. O mais velho poderia não reagir bem. Sentindo que começava a suar, gotículas de suor caindo lentamente por seu rosto, perguntou:

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – Derek olhou para o rosto pálido do mais novo e disse:

-Me desculpe por ter aparecido assim, mas precisava de conversar com você.

-Sobre? – Perguntou Stiles, curioso. Ele e Derek não eram propriamente amigos íntimos e achava inusitada essa súbita aproximação. O mais velho entrou no quarto e encostou a porta e se dirigiu calmamente para Stiles, enquanto dizia:

-Conheci uma pessoa. E gosto dela. – Stiles sentiu uma dor profunda no peito, como se tivesse sido apunhalado diretamente no coração. Sentindo que seu corpo tremia de leve, colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos das velhas calças de ginástica que usava. Colocou as mãos em forma de punho, tentando não tremer. Suspirou, tentando arranjar uma calma que não sentia, enquanto seu peito lhe doía, e perguntou:

-E você veio me pedir conselhos? Esqueça, eu sou péssimo com garotas. – Derek sorriu e parou em frente de Stiles, dizendo:

-Não é uma garota.- E sem que Stiles pudesse falar mais, colou seu corpo ao dele e se olharam nos olhos. O mais novo estremeceu e retirou, automaticamente, as mãos de dentro dos bolsos. Tentando controlar os estremecimentos que percorriam seu corpo, perguntou:

-O que vo… - Mas foi interrompido por Derek que tinha aproximado seu rosto do dele e o beijava com carinho. Stiles, de início, ficou em choque, de olhos arregalados, sentindo os lábios carnudos do mais velho sobre os seus. Mas, lentamente, fechou os olhos e, com um gemido baixo, se entregou ao beijo, correspondendo com timidez. Derek retirou a camiseta do mais novo, a atirando para o chão, e começou a tocar em seu corpo, com sensualidade, o fazendo gemer. Stiles, com paciência, abriu os botões da camiseta e a retirou, a atirando para o tapete. Tocou no peito musculoso com carinho e curiosidade, contornando com a ponta dos dedos as cicatrizes, depois as explorou com a boca e com a língua, fazendo Derek gemer e estremecer.

Sentiu que estava sendo empurrado de leve para a cama e seus músculos se enrijeceram, sentindo medo. Derek beijou o lóbulo da orelha de Stiles, que estremeceu, mas seu medo foi mais forte e disse, sua voz entrecortada:

-N-não quero, por favor.

-Não? – Questionou Derek, sorrindo e beijando seu pescoço, dando leves mordidelas. Stiles gemeu e o mais velho desceu para o peito e beijou seus mamilos. O mais novo arqueou o corpo e gritou:

-Derek! – Derek retirou as calças e as cuecas de ambos com tal rapidez, que Stiles se perguntou se tinha sido imaginação. Derek, ao ver o mais novo nu debaixo de si, sentiu que sua excitação chegava ao topo. Stiles observou o corpo do mais velho e engoliu em seu quando viu a enorme ereção que o outro tinha. Olhou diretamente para os olhos do mais velho, que estavam escurecidos de desejo e disse, com medo:

\- Eu sou virgem.

– Não vou te machucar. Prometo. - Disse Derek, segurando as coxas dele, as puxando para os lados enquanto se acomodava mais no meio das pernas do outro, sentindo a ereção bater no seu abdômen.

-Pare! – Repetiu Stiles, olhando assustado para Derek – Por favor. Tenho medo.

-Shhh…Prometo que não o vou machucar. – Disse o mais velho, enquanto beijava a pele do pescoço do mais novo.

“Droga!” – Pensou Stiles, enquanto suspirava – “Lobisomens além de poderem ouvir pelo ritmo das batidas do coração quando alguém estava mentindo, podem também cheirar quando alguém se sente atraído sexualmente por outra pessoal. Que injusto! “

Derek deu um beijo suave nos lábios de Stiles. O mais novo, completamente excitado, o puxou mais para si, aprofundando o beijo e explorando a boca do maior com paixão, agarrando o corpo quase que com desespero. As línguas se exploravam, ávidas e com vontade, Derek mordeu o lábio carnudo de Stiles, arrancando um gemido dele. Sua boca começou a explorar o pescoço, lambendo e mordendo com vontade. Seus lábios chegaram até o mamilo, onde beijou, mordeu e lambeu, fazendo Stiles gritar e gemer de prazer:

\- Derek… – Gemeu, olhando para os olhos escurecidos de Derek – Sou todo seu.

\- Eu te amo. – Declarou o mais velho, parando de tocar em Stiles. Stiles, com os olhos turvos de prazer, olhou para ele e Derek disse:

\- Sou extremamente possessivo, não gosto e não vou dividir o que é meu. Quero ficar com você e se você quer ficar comigo, saiba que é pro resto da vida. - Stiles sorriu, afundando as mãos nos cabelos negros do lobisomem, deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios e voltou a encará-lo, sorrindo.

-Não há problema. – Disse Stiles - Eu sempre o desejei e não existe outro lugar onde eu quero estar.

\- Ótimo. – Disse Derek, sorrindo – Vamos, há tempos que desejo fazer isso com você.

\- Desejando o que? – Stiles perguntou, abraçando a cintura do maior com as pernas.

\- Possuir você tantas, mas tantas vezes que você não vai conseguir se levantar depois. – Stiles sorriu e Derek procurou em suas calças o frasco de lubrificante que tinha trazido. Se ajoelhou entre as pernas do mais novo, puxou uma delas e a apoiou em seu ombro. Abriu o frasco e colocou um pouco de lubrificante nos dedos, deixando uma fragrância de lavanda no ar.

\- Me avise se você sentir qualquer dor. – Sussurrou Derek, com a voz carregada de desejo. O mais novo acenou afirmativamente e Derek começou a circular a entrada virgem, fazendo Stiles relaxar. Lentamente foi introduzindo o primeiro dedo, com movimentos lentos de vai e vem. Stiles gemeu um pouco de dor, mas logo se acostumou e começou a se movimentar em direção a Derek, pedindo mais. O mais velho tinha o rosto franzido de concentração, para não machucar demasiado Stiles. Colocou um segundo dedo, fazendo Stiles arfar e continuou a preparação. Estava desejoso de estar dentro do outro. Os movimentos foram aumentando lentamente e logo Derek tinha três dedos enterrados profundamente no corpo do jovem amante.

\- Stiles…eu.. - Derek gemeu, não conseguindo controlar sua excitação. Nunca tinha se sentido assim, desejoso por possuir alguém. Stiles se ergueu nos cotovelos e olhou o mais velho nos olhos, que brilhavam intensamente.

\- Me possua Derek, me faça seu para sempre. – Pediu e se deitou na cama novamente, o convidando. Derek retirou os dedos e pegou em seu membro, o colocando em sua entrada. Com cuidado, empurrou seu membro para dentro do amante que, ao se sentir invadido, arquejou e espetou suas unhas nas costas do mais velho.

\- Você é tão apertado... – Gemeu Derek quando estava completamente dentro de Stiles. Stiles estremeceu ao ouvir a voz rouca de Derek em seu ouvido e procurou avidamente a boca do mais velho. Seus lábios se tocaram e se beijaram com desejo, enquanto Derek se movimentava lentamente para fazer o amante se acostumar. O prazer e a dor culminaram no corpo de Stiles, o fazendo se agarrar ainda mais a Derek e gemeu:

-Mais… - Derek aumentou ligeiramente a velocidade, sentindo Stiles se agarrando mais fortemente a ele.

-Sim…! - Gemeu Stiles. Derek começou a se mover com violência, fazendo o mais novo gritar em êxtase, seus corpos se chocando e seus gemidos ecoando pelo quarto. Percebendo que estavam quase chegando ao orgasmo, Derek sussurrou ao ouvido de Stiles:

\- Goze para mim. - Foi o que bastou para o corpo de Stiles se tencionar, levando o mais novo a gozar sobre eles. Derek soltou um rosnado de prazer e gozou dentro do mais novo. O mais velho suspirou, tentando alcançar ar para seus pulmões e olhou para Stiles, que tinha o rosto vermelho e suado. Beijou a bochecha do mais novo, que sorriu carinhosamente. Com cuidado, saiu lentamente de dentro de Stiles, que gemeu decepcionado. Se deitou a seu lado e o puxou carinhosamente para si. Stiles se abraçou a ele e suspirou, sentindo seu corpo mais mole que gelatina. Não se conseguia mexer. Estava muito cansado. Derek puxou seu rosto para o dele e o beijou com carinho, lenta e sedutoramente nos lábios. Se afastou e encarou o jovem, recebendo um olhar brilhante, cheio de amor e satisfação.

\- Como está se sentindo? – Questionou, preocupado.

-Bem. – Sorriu Stiles, tocando em seu rosto e notando que estava suado – Eu te amo.

Derek sorriu com a resposta do mais novo, mas logo ficou sério e disse:

-Será que você vai aguentar ser meu parceiro, para sempre? - Foi interrompido pelo beijo profundo que Stiles lhe deu. O mais novo beijou seus lábios com desejo, mas logo se afastou e disse, com determinação:

\- Eu tenho certeza Derek.

Então eles se beijaram novamente, sentindo que ficariam juntos, para sempre.

 

Fim

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! Minha primeira fic com esse casal. Será que alguém vai ler essa fic? ¬¬  
> Se lerem, comentem, por favor. Eu agradeço.Bjs :D


End file.
